Recently, various electronic devices such as a smartphone, tablet PC (Personal Computer), PMP (Portable Multimedia Player), PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), laptop PC (Laptop Personal Computer), and wearable devices provide various functions such as a Social Network Service (SNS), Internet, multimedia, photo/video capture and play, and documentation, as well as a telephone function.
In particular, the displays of mobile electronic devices are developing into a WVGA class or a full-HD class in accordance with the popularization of electronic devices that have a super high resolution display module, similar to a HDTV. Further, cameras included in the electronic devices support capturing of a high resolution image or video.
However, the amount of memory used by an electronic device for camera operations increases because of an increase in the amount of data utilized for processing the operations. Accordingly, if a camera operates indiscriminately without considering the state of an electronic device, smooth functioning of the electronic device may be hindered, causing stoppages or delays in the operations of the electronic device.